


Just a couple more months

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsunderstand, neighbor and park.





	Just a couple more months

**Author's Note:**

> This if for sterekdrabbles challenge from May 18th. I’m... a bit behind. xD But I’m getting there. Slowly. Just five drabbles behind now. =D Idk what this is, college student!Stiles with Derek waiting for him at home, something something. I hope you like it. =D
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174725208897).)

“I don’t understand how he can be so bad at parking,” Stiles muttered over the phone.

“Your neighbor?” Derek asked, even though he knew, it was always the same person Stiles swore about, some classmate that apparently couldn’t park straight if his life depended on it.

“Yeah, Rick,” Stiles muttered.

“Just a couple more months,” Derek said, and he knew Stiles was smiling even though he couldn’t see him.

“I can’t wait,” Stiles said, his voice soft and warm. “I’m gonna spend the first week just hugging you, I think.”

“I can’t wait,” Derek parroted, because that sounded truly amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
